On the Edge
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Closer to the movie than the book. After Darren “dies”, Steve feels there’s nothing left to live for. Slight Darren/Steve, you'd have to be looking for it to find it, No Flames, R&R Plz T because that's what the movie's rated


On the Edge

Closer to the movie than the book. After Darren "dies", Steve feels there's nothing left to live for. Slight Darren/Steve, No Flames, R&R

ILWAS

* * *

It has been 2 days since they buried my best friend Darren. I stared at the ground far below me. I couldn't take this anymore. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but I saw no other option. I took a deep breath and prepared to step off of the building's edge. Before I could, I stepped back and reconsidered.

_No one will miss me anyway_, I thought. I never knew my dad and my mom doesn't love me. If she did, she would take notice that I'm around. If Darren were still here, I wouldn't be up here thinking about ending my life. By this time, tears were falling from my eyes. Hell, I missed Darren. I remembered when we became friends….

~*~

_It was in the third grade. I was going to lunch when I saw Billy Eutesh slam a locker door into another kid. The boy, Darren, who got hit was someone I had seen around, but never really talked to before. We weren't friends, but we weren't enemies, either. I don't know what came over me, I really don't, but something inside me grew. I went over to Billy, and as hard as I could, punched him in the face. Billy stumbled back and glared at me, almost as if he was going to punch me back. I got in his face and glared harder. Billy turned and walked away. I looked down at Darren and smiled. "You alright?" I helped him up._

"_Y-Yeah. I'm cool." We looked at each other for a moment before Darren spoke. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I had it under control."_

"_You call getting slapped in the face by a locker door 'under control'?" I laughed._

_Darren rubbed the side of his face. "You have a point, I guess…"_

"_Come on," I said. "I'm going to lunch,"_

_~*~_

I also remembered what had happened a day or two before we went to that freak show.

~*~

_I had convinced Darren to skip class with me. We were on the roof of the school._

"_I was thinking about moving to Mexico. You wanna go?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Darren half-laughed._

"_Yeah, you're not going anywhere Mr. Perfect."_

_I picked up a small rock and launched it at one of the light bulbs. The bulb broke and shattered._

"_Oh shit," I laughed. Of course, Darren was busy playing with a spider he had found. I walked over to him. "I bet you couldn't hit that light from all the way back here." _

"_What? No, Steve, we're gonna get busted."_

"_Oh Steve we're gonna get busted," I mocked._

_I slapped his hand, crushing the spider. He looked up at me with that 'What the hell was that for?' look. "Rock," I told him. He sighed and stood. I gave him the rock and he threw it. It hit the light bulb, shattering it like the rest._

_~*~_

And getting the flyer and the small fight before.

~*~

_We were walking to school together when he told me about what had happened after the day before._

_"So, wait. You..." I stepped in front of him. "What, you told your parents you're not gonna be friends with me anymore?"_

_"Yeah," He answered. "But, I mean, it doesn't mean anything. We're still like best friends.":_

_"Okay, like what, secret best friends?"_

_Darren took a minute to answer. "Yeah, kind of,"_

_That hurt. It honestly did. He didn't want to be friends anymore._

_"I mean, no, it's like.." He exhaled sharply. "Look, I don't care what they say."_

_"Bullshit," I half-laughed. "You do care what they say. you do whatever they say. That's just who you are. " I told him. "You never stand up for yourself or anybody else." I paused. "You know, maybe your parents are right. Maybe you shouldn't be friends with me. I'm nothing. I'm garbage."_

_"You're not garbage," Darren told me. "You're like my friend, you're my best friend."_

_I wished with all my heart I could have believed what he said..._

~*~

And then there was after we saw the show.

~*~

_I couldn't find Darren, but I knew what I had to do. I made my way backstage. One of the acts was a vampire. I remembered what the vampire, Larten Crepsley (or Vur Horston) told us at the show. _**Vampires don't exist. But, if one did, and he though someone knew, he might smother them in their sleep.**_ It was proof that he was a vampire. I could get feel it in my blood he was. I found the door that was labeled 'Crepsley and Octa'. I didn't think twice about going in, either. I wasn't afraid. I ran in, and shut the door. Two men were standing there, one was the one I was looking for._

"_I know what you are and who you are," I told him. "Vur Horston!"_

_In a second there was a hand around my throat._

"_Who sent you?" The other one asked. "The apocalypse monger? The blood barons?" _

"_N-No one," I choked. "N-N-No one sent me, I-I just have t-these vampire books and I-I saw a p-painting of him w-w-with this girl in, l-like 1819 that said she br-broke up with him when she f-found he was a v-vam…pire,"_

_The orange haired vampire laughed. "Did you hear that, Gavner? Missy broke up with me because I was a vampire." He looked down slightly. "I thought that was the only this she liked about me," He looked back up and motioned with his hand. "Let the kid go. Let him in,"_

_I was released from the other vampire's grip._

"_Now," Vur Horston continued as I rubbed my sore neck. "Are you mentally unfit? Didn't you hear me threaten you at the show?"_

"_I did," I breathed. "It was awesome," I paused quickly. "You see, I want this. I want you to make me into a vampire. I mean, vampires don't take crap from anybody. They live by their own set of rules."_

"_It's true," Vur Horston agreed. "They do have their own rules. We wrote some of them."_

_  
"And one of them, " The other cut in. "Is children can't become vampires."_

"_Look," I said, holding out my hand. "Blood,"_

"_Blood," Vur Horston gasped. "You see, Gavner? Blood…" His expression fell. "Now look, if you become a vampire, you have to leave your friends and your family. It's deeply depressing. Trust me. Now get out of here,"_

_The vampire turned and began to walk away. I sighed and spoke again. "I haven't seen my dad in years. My mom is drunk all the time. I absolutely hate my life. I've never actually said it before…but it's the truth." I paused. "THIS is what I was meant for."_

_The vampire turned towards me. "What you were meant for?" He asked lightly. He set the glass of red liquid down. "Well, if that's the case, then let's test your blood,"_

"_No, no," Gavner protested. _

_Vur Horston came over to me anyway. He stood in front of me and pricked my finger with his nail. He licked the tip of his finger and then spit. Glared up at me. "Who sent you here?" He asked. "Your blood tastes of evil." The other vampire spit, too. There was a moment of quick silence. "You can NEVER be a vampire," Vur Horston said, turning away again._

"_What?" I snapped. "I have…bad blood? I'm never going to forget this," I told him. "One day," I vowed. "I promise I will hunt you down-"_

"_And what?" Vur Horston asked. "Kill me?"_

_He began to walk towards me. I backed up as he came closer._

"_Do you how easily I could kill you? I could do it tonight. I could knock you out and lay you in front of a bus and no one would ever know!"_

"_Calm down." Gavner told him. "Save that stuff for the enemy. He's just an idiot kid," Gavner turned towards me. "Who should be leaving right now,"_

_With that, I stormed out, slamming the door behind me._

~*~

I was now pretty far back from the edge. Somehow that memory had convinced me to not follow through with it. I had a vampire to kill. Then again, what's the point. Darren, my best friend, is gone. I stepped forward, prepared to face my concrete death. I peered down.

"Careful," A voice said.

I stepped back and snapped my head towards where the voice had come from.

"The first step is a big one," There was a man in a black suit standing there. I stepped back further and turned towards him. "Oh, I know, you miss…the one known as Darren. You feel betrayed, abandoned. You're a loyal friend….unlike him."

"Darren was a loyal friend," I corrected him.

"Oh, really?" He questioned, looked at me. "What if I told you he's still alive? He's taken your place, stealing YOUR dreams. Oh I know. You dream of killing people, drinking their blood. You dream of leading a great bloodthirsty army."

"Who the hell are you?" I breathed.

"I'm Mr. Tiny," The voice came from the other side of me now. I looked over at him.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked him, half-hopeful.

"No, I'm not a vampire," He told me, shaking his head. "I'm not a vampaneze. I'm…an aficionado." He smiled. "I want to see a marvelous war."

Now I was getting mad. "What do you want from me, you freak?"

"I'm not a freak." He hissed. "I despise freaks. Can a freak travel back and forth between life and death?" While he spoke he motioned with his hands. "I think not. Can a freak create new life from rotting flesh and dead souls? Please. Can a freak bring about the apocalypse and rule the world? No," He shrugged. "Sadly, neither can I. Not without help. I need a champion." He held 2 fingers up. "One of two boys, two dear friends,"

I don't know why the hell I did it, but it felt right. I wasn't going to die. Not yet. Not after what my "best friend" did..my FORMER best friend.


End file.
